A Thousand Pieces
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance He does not know anything, including who he was, where he was. Yet there was one thing he knows: whenever he breaks, no matter into how many pieces, this man will.... Major Phantom x Alviss.


_A THOUSAND PIECES_

**Author's Note:**

**You know what, I hate Fanfiction. Net for not providing MAR group, and for the LACK of MAR writers in this supposedly-gigantic site. This is the very first time I think that Fanfiction. Net is not as good as it seems. Nope, no offense. I am just heavily ticked off; that's all.**

**This fic is dedicated for my friend who is also an Alviss die-hard: Cherii-chan. I hope you hate this fic (grins). Yes, I love Al-kun, but I also love sad-endings and angst-pairings such as Phantom x Alviss, okay? Cope with me, pal. Then I write something happier for dear Al-kun. Perhaps.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own MAR. Unfortunately.**

Dark. Everything was dark. Too dark. Pitch black. The darkness was overwhelming.

It pained him.

His mind was hazy, clouded, fogged, as if he had been drugged. He tried to move his arms and legs, yet found that they were bound to the bedposts with pieces of black silk. He tried to remember who he was, where he was, what happened to him; all with no avail.

Someone sat down on the bed next to him. A soft yet cold hand caressed his right cheek, tenderly, yet with certain malice within. He shuddered, struggled, tried to object, yet no sound left his lips as somebody's lips touched his own in a possessive yet gentle kiss. Unconsciously, he moaned.

"Alviss-kun…."

The voice nearly woke several memories up, yet they were suppressed down when the stranger dove in for another kiss. He moaned his kisser's name, nearly unaware of it as he did so. "Phan…tom…."

He recalled the slipping days of where he spat out that name with disgust and hatred, yet this time Phantom ran a hand through his hair in the most endearing way, and those memories vanished into thin air.

"You're mine, Al-kun…."

He was going to protest, to object, and even to attack the man who was now kissing his forehead with butterfly kisses. "Phantom…," he whispered hoarsely, and all he received was another kiss, yet this time deeper. All his purposes went forgotten.

"Tell me you love me, Al-kun…."

The older man was trailing kisses down his neck. He shivered, feeling his skin tingle. It was not exactly unpleasant. The desire that was pouring out of the pale leader of the Chess no Koma's skin…. He could feel it, so clear in their nearness. He knew nothing, yet he knew he had to say this. "Aishiteru…. Phantom-kun…."

Guilt. It tainted his heart like poison. Guilty of what? Small sobs wracked his body, sobs he did not know why they appeared. Phantom pulled him into another kiss, this time slightly rougher, yet he relished within that roughness. Somehow, it contained unusual honesty.

"I love you too, Al-kun."

This time, he felt Phantom freeing him from his bonds, untying the bonds expertly with one good hand. When the pale man had finished, he pulled the older man closer, and even as he did so, he could feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes, of a thousand knives stabbing his heart.

"_Ginta, Bell, Nanashi, Dorothy, Aran, Gaira, Snow, Jack, Ed, Babbo…."_

He did not recognize those names, names which flashed through his memories. Yet without that recognition, came the tears, the fresh pain.

He crushed his lips with Phantom's. The knight did not even object. He knew that everything was supposed to be right, yet somehow it made him feel guilty,

Tears slipped from his fiery azure eyes, and his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Yet everything, every single emotion, disappeared as Phantom deepened their kiss, murmuring his name all along. And suddenly he knew. Something that those strangers with names he did not recognize could not do.

Let it be a person fuelled with hatred and revenge, of cursed love and pain, but even if he had broken into a thousand pieces, Phantom would have always put him back into the 'Alviss' he knew.

**Okay, that was strange. My first fanfic after quite a long hiatus. Scary…. How did it turn out to be Phantom x Alviss? I hope Cherii-chan won't kill me….**

**Anyway, Phantom x Alviss lovers out there, do you like it? If you said you did, I would make some more No promises, though.**

_Aqua Alta_


End file.
